Dragondimension Neptunia Z (Revision In Progress)
by llAnzull
Summary: (Total story revision in progress) The naive Goku one day impulsively decides to revive Bardock, and the latter revives Raditz. After a year of peace, Goku and Vegeta have a sparring session but a certain demon duo interferes and sends our group to a dimension where nations are ruled by goddesses. How will they fare in this new world? Find out next time on Dragondimension Neptunia!
1. Chapter 1 Revamp: Repairing the Family

_**The following is a non-profit, fan-based derivative work of both Dragon Ball Z and Hyperdimension Neptunia.**_

_**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, and any "maker" characters that use the names of real life video game companies are owned by said video game companies. The contents of this story - including the plot, characters, concepts, and associated history and/or lore - are not canon, and should NOT be interpreted as canon.**_

_**Please support the official releases.**_

* * *

**_-Important Notes-_**

**_Chapters 1-7 are tagged with "Re;vamp". This story was rewritten from the ground up, starting September 2020 with the first chapter being posted the next month. Later chapters do not have this tag, as they are new to the story._**

_The main protagonist of this story is Bardock, and this story uses a mix of Bardock from the **TV Special**__** and**_** the DBS Broly Movie's **_**Bardock**. __Additionally, this story starts before the events of DBZ: Resurrection F, in a timeline where Beerus and Whis did not return to train Goku, and the dragon balls were kept in the Briefs' residence. While on the Neptunia side of things, it starts a few days before the start of episode 1 of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation, and Megadimension related events takes place after the events of the OVA in this altered timeline, albeit under modified circumstances._

_I have not personally played any Neptunia game. I have only seen playthroughs of it and the anime adaptation. My knowledge on the individual skills of the neptunia cast is probably a bit lacking._

The story has an accompanying, optional soundtrack to it - a YouTube playlist is provided here (Doc Manager meddling prevents me from outright posting the link): **/playlist?list=PLfUttKNcUeSb8INr9RUoSUPzVGGMaQWkg**

_The occasional ellipses (. .. ...) is to sidestep the Doc Manager's nonsensical meddling in changing the deliberate formatting of the story. _

_**_-Explanation of some Formatting-_**_

The story is written in first person perspective, represented with -Character's PoV- placed in various point throughout the story. The primary protagonist is Bardock. Moments of Third Person Limited are represented with -Another Perspective-, though these sections are rare.

Intended song placement is formatted as 🎵Song Name🎵.

Character thoughts are typed _'in this way'_.

Character speech said in italicized quotation _"like this"_ means an unknown character is speaking abruptly.

* * *

-Chapter 1 (Repairing the Son Family), Prologue-

-Goku's PoV-

🎵Dokkan Battle: SSJ4 Goku (Field)🎵

In West City, people were walking around. Some were shopping, others were getting to work. It didn't matter what they individually did... At least, that's what Goku thought - who was currently traveling at insane speeds throughout the sky, Dragon Radar in hand to find the Dragon Balls. Gohan earlier today had brought up a good point to him earlier today in a passing mention; he had never met his own biological father! Sure, he was raised by Grandpa Gohan, but he never actually met his own real father.

Over the course of a half-hour, Goku had easily gathered the Dragon Balls, with it made significantly easier thanks to his trusty Instant Transmission ability. Interestingly, Bulma had also told him something when he was picking up the Dragon Radar.

"You know, those Dragon Balls can be stored in capsules, right?"

Because of that remark, he had also packed an empty capsule so he could carry them all at once.

When he was finally done collecting the wish granting orbs, he bunched them all together and threw the capsule at them. Surprisingly, that singular capsule stored them all.

_'Wouldn't they have a problem storing magical stuff like the Dragon Balls?'_ Goku wondered as he picked up (and subsequently stored) the capsule back into his Gi. Just like that, he was ready to summon Shenron. Goku spent a moment thinking about where to summon the eternal dragon, finally deciding on a spot he knew there would be no civilians at; the Gizard Wasteland, where he notably fought Vegeta and Nappa at.

Luckily, he had also told the others that he was gonna summon Shenron, so there should be no problems with someone showing up here battle-ready for a threat that didn't exist. Goku grabbed the capsule out of his gi, clicked the button on the top and threw it into the open area. All the balls dropped with a marble ***thump***, and they began to flash steadily, indicating that the dragon was ready for service

Goku raised his hands up over his head. "I summon you, Shenron!"

🎵Dragon Ball GT (Japanese Soundtrack): Black Smoke Shenron🎵

Speaking those words, the sky immediately turned dark, as it does when an eternal dragon was summoned. A bolt of light shot up from the 7 glowing balls, and while it was rising it curled and twist, eventually slowing down and taking the shape of Shenron. It directed itself towards Goku, and the light dimmed to reveal the eternal dragon in all his helpfulness.

**"State your wishes."**

his voice boomed throughout the area. Goku eagerly began to speak, thinking of how his father could act like.

"Revive my real father!" Goku shouted, nearly with legitimate force.

Shenron's eyes glowed red briefly. After a few seconds of silence, his thunderous voice spoke again.

**"It is done."**

"And now I'd like you to teleport him here!" Goku quickly stated his second wish with no hesitation.

He decided that he didn't want to waste time - he felt oddly impatient, and wanted those wishes granted **now**. Once again, Shenron's eyes glowed. A flash of light a short distance away directed Goku's attention to a man with similar hair to Goku.

"Your wishes have been granted. Farewell."

Apparently, the man heard Shenron speak these words as he turned to fly towards Goku and Shenron. However, Goku had to do something first before talking to him; The balls began to scatter, but Goku quickly used Instant Transmission to teleport in front of them all and toss them back to the ground. Even though they were stone, he had an ingenious plan with them that he would put into motion later.

As Goku threw the capsule back onto the now-stone Dragon Balls, the man approached him as Goku picked up and placed the Capsule with the balls back into his gi.

"Are you... _Kakarot_?" he said in a gruff voice, with a face that showed he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Can't blame 'em!

🎵Dragon Ball Super: Bardock Falls (Styzmask Remix)🎵

"Oh, you're my real dad!" Goku cheerfully replied. "Yeah, I'm him, but I go by Goku now."

"I see... So you call yourself Goku, huh." the man replied, stroking his chin. He began to walk around Goku, seemingly inspecting him. Goku noticed he had a scouter on, and quickly spoke.

"Hold on - I know what you're gonna do; don't trust that thing, because people here can hide their power levels."

The man was a bit startled, and directed a questioning stare towards Goku. Sighing, Goku began to power up, his vibrant blue aura flaring up. Just a small bit of power was all it took to break the scouter.

"Wh... What!?" The man stumbled backwards. Not out of shock, but because the device exploded so suddenly.

"Told ya those things were useless. And just to drive the point home..." as if that wasn't enough, Goku began to scream, a whirlwind of blue Ki now encircling him. The mere force of his yelling crumbled several rock formations, and the man appeared to be struggling to hold his ground.

_"HAAAAAAA!~"_

One last yell was all it took for Goku to assume the legendary Super Saiyan state, with his hair spiked and yellow, and complemented by the change of his aura color from white to yellow.

"A... A Super Saiyan!?" Goku's dad looked like his entire world was frozen, but as he walked around Goku and sampled the transformation in all its glory, he gradually began to switch from being shocked to being amused. A prideful smile crept it's way onto his face, and walked around to face his son directly.

"...So my own son is a Super Saiyan. Next you're gonna tell me you defeated Frieza, aren't you?"

Goku chuckled awkwardly. Oh boy, he hit the bullseye.

**_"...You're serious, aren't you."_** the man said in a deadpan voice. His face, however, was one of even more pure shock.

"You've got a lot to catch up on. Here, grab my shoulder" Goku turned around and pointed to his right shoulder. "I'm gonna teleport us to a place where we can train. I'll explain it later."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the man grabbed on. Heheh... It's gonna be truly awesome to train with his biological father! Mere seconds later, they were on The Lookout. Strangely, no one was there to greet the two, so Goku gestured for the man to follow him.

A few seconds later, they came across a brown door.

"This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku announced, facing his father with his arms outstretched as if he was going to catch a blast. "Here, you can get a year's worth of training done while only a day passes out here."

"Man, I coulda' used something like this back in my day." the man replied, a mix of anger and regret literally emanating from him (No, seriously \- his aura was faint, but visible... and tinged with pure emotion.)

"Well you can use it now, can't you?" Goku forcefully derailed whatever negative thought train was dragging his father down. Now wasn't the time for dwelling, it was time for training!

"Touche." the man's mood stabilized, and Goku gave him his signature smile when he heard his father's reply. Before Goku opened the door to the room, he realized something.

Goku turned back to face his father. "Oh, by the way, I never got your name. What is it?"

Goku only just now realized this, and blurted the question out while his hand was on the doorknob.

"The name's Bardock; the only guy who stood up to Frieza when everyone else was too much of a pussy to do it!" he replied, with his fist clenched in front of him accompanied by a smirk only a saiyan could do.

"Alright, Bardock. It's time to catch you up to my level of power." Goku responded, as he twisted the doorknob. "Show me what you can do, dad!"

And with those words, Goku led his father into the chamber.

* * *

-Chapter 1 (Repairing the Son Family), Act 1-

-Goku's Pov, 1 Month Into Training-

🎵Music Continues🎵

The father-son duo has just finished their training session for the day, and were performing some cool down calisthenics. Bardock was doing pushups at a rate so fast that it generated an afterimage, and Goku was doing sit ups for endurance. They soon concluded their exercises with little fanfare and made their way to the building. Some food had already materialized on the table, and they practically ran to the seats.

As they were furiously devouring their food, Bardock suddenly stopped eating.

"***Eating Sounds***... So, Goku. You never told me how you got this strong, or how you became a Super Saiyan. *nom* _Carhe to hell yhour old man home hories?_" He said with food in his mouth. In response, Goku also stopped eating, looking at Bardock with surprise.

"Really? I thought I did." he said, licking his fingers.

Bardock lowered his eyebrows. "No, you didn't." he emphasized.

Goku takes a moment to finish off his serving of food, and speaks again. "Okay, then let me tell you my history."

-Skipped Exposition Dump: 15 Minutes Later-

Bardock was utterly speechless. Goku did have a feeling this would clothesline him mentally, but didn't expect his father to be as shocked as he is.

"Let me get this straight..." Bardock began to speak in a cynical tone. "...You beat my older son, Nappa and Vegeta, Became a Super Saiyan and killed Frieza, had a son who also became a Super Saiyan and then ascended past that to kill a bio-android **made up of the cells of all your friends and enemies...**"

He rushed those last words out, and paused for a moment.

"...Fought a pink blob who absorbed your son, other son, the namekian, and fused with Vegeta to fight him... and killed him too." he was utterly exasperated.

"You forgot one more thing." Goku replied with a straight face, but also with a smug tone of voice.

Bardock looked cautiously at Goku. "..._What_...?"

"I also fought Beerus, the God of Destruction and became a Super Saiyan God." Goku said that pridefully, smirking in a way that showed that he enjoyed mentioning it.

"What's a God of Destruction?" Bardock questions.

"A person who's *so much stronger* than Majin Buu!" Goku replies, with an excited tone.

Goku remembers how much fun it was to fight Beerus, but the GoD's thankfully prevented choice to blow up the earth left a very bitter taste behind. He had even considered asking his attendant, Whis, to train him - but he honestly was so off-put by Beerus's impulsiveness, that, he the first time, decided against asking to be trained.

Bardock followed up with another question. "Alright... then what's a Super Saiyan God?"

"A saiyan that performed a ritual to gain the Ki of a god." Goku replies autonomously.

Bardock sighed deeply, clearly overwhelmed. "At this point, I'm completely lost. If only I could have seen you grow up to become this... _**prodigy**_." With irrepressible astonishment, the man did a once-over of Goku, and gave a smirk to his son.

Goku smiled at his father. "Nah, it's fine now. At least I was able to bring you back." Goku's kind reply surprised Bardock... who responded with a true, genuine smile.

The man looked at the empty dishes that he had been left behind, and witnessed them disappear. Surprisingly, he wasn't shocked by it, and instead looked around to find the beds.

"Alright, what do you say we hit the hay and call it a day?" he said, making his way towards the beds.

"Yeah, I'm beat after today's training." Goku followed soon after, as he was pretty tired himself.

-4 Months Into Training-

🎵DBZ Budokai 1: 7th Sense - Believe In The Supreme Power🎵

_"Not fast enough!"_

Goku narrowly dodged a punch from Bardock, who had improved massively in just a few months. Goku was now teaching him the Turtle Hermit style of martial arts, and had also successfully taught Bardock how to go Super Saiyan. He had, however, eschewed teaching Bardock the rest of the forms and made mastering Super Saiyan 1 a priority for his father - something he did with his son years ago.

After getting his ass kicked against Beerus in SSJ3, Goku had come to realize that it's stamina drain was too great to be used outside of short bursts of power. He instead had decided to work on improving Super Saiyan 1 even futher, and to master Super Saiyan 2 the same way he did with the first stage.

Upon informing his father of his ideas, it seemed like Bardock understood, and he began to commit to balancing out increasing his base form strength and Super Saiyan form's strength instead of aiming for higher levels straight from the get-go.

Meanwhile in the fight, Goku was still dodging Bardock's punches. After repeating this routine for a while, he intercepted one of the punches by redirecting it around himself, and followed up by ducking and grabbing Bardock's arm while dragging his father forward onto the ground by using Bardock's own momentum - leading to a heavy slam, stunning him.

Bardock got up after a few moments, breathing heavily due to a lack of air. Goku was a bit tired himself, but was still keen to continue the fight.

"Alright" Goku shouted, panting slightly. "I think it's time we... go Super Saiyan." he said between breaths.

Bardock looked up from his knees, smirking. "Yeah, I was itching to crank up the heat for a while now. Let's start over!"

With that mutual agreement, they both began to transform. Goku simply screamed and was in Super Saiyan already, but because Bardock was inexperienced, he had to fully draw out his power. He too began to scream, but with much more vigor than his son.

The force of him powering up even forced Goku to block the shockwave from Bardock's screaming. The atmosphere around them began to shake with violent force that even starled Goku. With one final burst of power, Bardock ascended into the transformation as well... And with their transforming done, they charged at each other full-force.

-9 Month Into Training, Goku's PoV-

🎵Music Continues🎵

"Ka... Me..."

A voice echoed throughout the entire time chamber. Said voice was charging his signature attack.

_""Ha... Me...!""_

Another voice joined in, who was also charging that very same attack.

**_""HAAAAA!""_**

In unison, they scream as one. Their blasts released from their hands, they collide together and release a shockwave that was felt by nothing or no one except themselves.

"Not bad, son!" a Super Saiyan Bardock yells, putting in extreme force into his Kamehameha.

"We're only just getting started!" a Super Saiyan 2 Goku replies from a distance, attempting to overpower his father in a superior form... but failing.

The 2 blasts struggle against each other, all the while growing bigger as both the saiyans invest more and more energy into the clash.

Goku was starting to panic. "Damn it... not even Super Saiyan 2 is enough!?"

It was incredible - His father had found a way to make Super Saiyan 1 even stronger than the forms past it. Goku could tell that Bardock was doing something to the form - every time they had a spar or trained while in the forms, he sensed that his father's Super Saiyan form was different to his own in Grade 4. Did he manage to achieve a 5th grade of Super Saiyan...?

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH...! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

A mighty yell forcefully drags Goku back into the fight, and he feels himself losing the energy clash. Bardock's Kamehameha has grown to such a size that it easily eclipses the size of the Capsule Corp building.

'Damnit, i'm gonna have to use Super Saiyan 3!' Goku immediately transforms into SSJ3, and puts in all of his power he possibly can muster up into countering the sudden resistance. The conclusion is all but clear now - there's no way SSJ3 would lose to even Bardock's increased power.

And indeed he wins - the blast grows to a level of power that Bardock can't counter in terms of power. It easily pushes back Bardock's blast, and careens off into the distance. When the residual energy dissipates, Goku finds that Bardock isn't there... Oh no, did he accidentally kill him!?

"Behind you."

A voice says those words behind Goku. Before Goku has the chance to turn around and/or counter it, he feels himself being slammed to the ground.

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!"**

Goku cries out in pain after the collision, immediately reverting to base form. He landed tailbone-first into the ground, since he was punched in the gut and knocked to the floor with some serious force.

"_Shit_...!" Bardock quickly descended down to his son, crouching down to hold his head up. "Sorry, son! That was a little too much force."

"Nah... no worries..." Goku says, panting heavily. "...Though i'm definitely gonna feel this in the morning..."

Bardock reaches into his pocket. "In that case, I guess it's time for one of those beans."

"You've got one on you?" Goku strains those words out, clearly in pain.

Bardock simply smirked. "Of course I do. When we take things to the extreme, there's no way I wouldn't come prepared."

Bardock offers up a Senzu Bean to Goku, who quickly eats it and subsequently regains his strength.

Goku gets up, stretching his arms. "Haaah~! I think that's a good place to call it. Even though I took a Senzu Bean, I'm ready to kick back and relax!" Goku says, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, same here. Good fight, son."

Bardock outstretches his hand. Goku grabs it, and unexpectedly gets pulled up by Bardock, being pulled into a surprise hug. Goku places his hand on his father's shoulder, and the two stand there for a moment. But eventually, Bardock releases him and turns back towards the center building.

"Alright... let's see what's on the table when we get back." the elder saiyan says, as they both walk off to the time chamber building.

-11 Months Into Training, last day before leaving. Bardock's PoV-

🎵Dragon Ball Super: I'm Kakarot🎵

Today was the last few hours they would spend in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The father/son duo just had an all out match to find out who's stronger. Bardock had managed to win the fight not by strength, but by endurance. Goku, wondering what Bardock had done to his Super Saiyan 1 form, inquired about Bardock's training.

Bardock sits down in a chair, chiding his son/ "That Super Saiyan 3 form of yours is useless in a direct fight. It's a good thing I took your advice, because I managed to unlock something that surpasses your Super Saiyan 2 form in usability."

Goku's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Remember that fight we had 2 months ago?" Bardock asks, as Goku takes a chair as well.

"Yeah... what about it?"

Bardock follows up. "The reason I was able to overpower you for a moment was because I found a new evolution of Super Saiyan 1." Bardock says this with a grin on his face.

Goku is caught off guard by Bardock's statement. "Wait... you found a grade past Grade 4?"

"That's right. I call it Grade 5." he replies, smirking.

Goku places his hand onto his chin. "So _that's_ why Super Saiyan 2 didn't work... wow, Bardock! I'm impressed!"

Bardock smiles at the compliment, but he quickly frowns. "But there's only one problem with it..."

"A problem? What is it?" Goku asks again.

"It requires a will to keep it on. If I don't have a specific reason to keep it on, then I'll just get kicked out of the form."

Bardock didn't know why this was a thing, but he found it strange. What's worse is that when he is kicked out of the form involuntarily, it takes some stamina out the door with it. Despite it's absolutely perfect energy control, it had such a weird restriction on it.

"Whaaa...?" he quietly responds in surprise. "Then that's why you were able to beat me in Super Saiyan 2?"

Bardock shrugs. "Yeah. I wanted to win that fight, but I forgot that you had that 3rd form."

Goku does his signature chuckle. "You damn near did it."

Both of them get out of their chairs. Bardock walks out to check the sandglasses, who's sand was now all the way at the bottom. It was time to leave.

-Goku's PoV-

As they exited the chamber, Goku furrowed his brow. He was slightly sad that he wasn't able to relearn Super Saiyan God during his year in the chamber; he tried numerous times to access it, but found he couldn't just yet. Was there some sort of catalyst needed to reawaken it?

Meanwhile, Bardock had reached a new stage of Super Saiyan 1 - he dubbed it Super Saiyan Grade 5. In Grade 5, his aura completely disappeared (unless specifically kept on) and gave him absolutely perfect energy control. Goku was proud of his dad - he was equally as tactical as he was, which also was no surprise.

Goku questioned whenever Bardock would keep the form on all the time, but he was reminded that the form needed a reason to be kept on. Since keeping it on all the time wasn't one, he couldn't access it unless he was either fighting or showing it off.

But besides working on Super Saiyan, they both had taught each other some techniques, and even developed their own too. On The Lookout, Bardock was stretching. He abruptly stopped, seeing Goku opening a Capsule filled with the Dragon Balls.

"Hey, Goku! What are these strange balls?" he asked, crouching down to get a good look at them.

Goku looked to his dad. "I explained what Dragon Balls are, right?"

"Yeah, you did... but weren't they stone when you grabbed them a year ago?" Bardock said as he continued looking at the balls.

Goku continues. "Well, they have a 1 year cooldown... but the day I entered the time chamber with you, I got a great idea!"

Bardock gave his son a curious look. "And what's that?"

"You also know how only a day passes out there, but a year passes in here, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I brought the balls with me inside the chamber, so that i could essentially cheat the timer. Pretty good idea, amirite?"

Bardock laughed in amusement. "That was a smart idea, Goku. I guess that means you're gonna use them again?"

"No." Goku replied, now looking at Bardock. "_You're_ gonna use them."

"Really now?" he replied, unsurprised.

"Yeah. You're definitely trustworthy enough to use them."

Goku tossed the capsule back onto the balls, them disappearing from sight. He then grabbed the capsule from the ground and placed it back into his Gi.

"Alright, let's go. It's time to introduce you to my friends and family."

With those words, they flew off the lookout to first visit Goku's Family.

-2 Weeks Later, Bardock's PoV-

🎵DBZ Kai: The Clouds of War Spread🎵

It was time for the Dragon Balls to be used again. Bardock had been allowed to use them for whatever he wanted, and he knew exactly what he would wish for. They both had flown to a nearby island off the coast of Ginger Town, and were going to summon the dragon on said island. Goku deployed the balls from the capsule, and grouped them together.

"Well, Bardock; they're all yours." Goku said cheerfully, taking a few steps backwards.

"...Alright..."

Bardock was actually nervous. He knew these balls were how he was brought back to life and teleported here, but he still doubted if he could bring back another person with them. With a bit of hesitation, he spoke.

_"Shenron! It's time to wake up!"_

Once again, the familiar pillar of light emerged from the balls, curling and dimming into the shape of Shenron once more.

**"Come. State your three wishes."**

Three wishes, huh...? This was it. This was the moment of truth. Could he really bring back the people he had in mind?

"Revive my other saiyan son Raditz!"

Shenron's eyes flashed red while Goku gave his father a look of surprise, confusion and joy at the same time... somehow. The dragon spoke again.

**"It is done. He has been revived in the same place where he previously died."**

Bardock looked to Goku, who gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, he's somewhere on Earth."

Good, that means that he didn't need to wish for him to be teleported here. He still had two wishes, so...

Bardock turned back to the dragon. "Now I'd like for the saiyan woman known as Gine to be brought back to life, and teleported here!"

Shenron's eyes flashed red again. A few dozen feet away, Bardock saw a figure that he hadn't seen in decades flash back into existence.

"Your wishes have been granted, farewell."

Also once again, Goku intercepted the balls as they were scattering, gathered them into a pile and threw a capsule onto them and subsequently stored them in his gi.

Meanwhile, Bardock was making a beeline straight towards Gine, who was currently looking around in confusion.

"GINE!~"

Bardock's shout startled the woman, who turned around to see Bardock landing in front of her. The two immediately hugged each other, both of them smiling.

"It's good to have you back!" Bardock was the first to speak, his voice filled with happiness.

Gine quickly replied. "Yup! But how am I alive again...?"

"Long story." Bardock replied. "First thing's first; I'd like you to meet Kakarot, all grown up."

"_Kakarot...?_"

The woman's eyes widened. Bardock noticed Goku waking up from behind her, and gave him a signal in the form of a smirk.

"_Huwha-!?_" Goku tapped Gine's shoulder, causing her to nearly jump into the air. "...Wait a moment... Kakarot, is that really you?"

Bardock snickered. "I said the same thing when I was revived too. That is Kakarot, but he goes by Goku now."

Gine, however, wasn't listening - she was staring at Kakarot with pure shock. Several long seconds passed where nobody did anything. Until...

**"****Goku~!****"**

Gine tackled Goku into a bear hug. "Look at you, all grown up!"

Goku hugs back. "So your my mom, huh? Now I can see where my gentle side comes from."

The two share a mother-son moment, with Bardock looking on with one of the biggest smiles he could muster in years. All they were missing was Raditz.

It was then that Bardock sensed someone flying towards them. He was new to this ki sensing thing, but he could still tell that, despite never having sensed him, the person approaching them was his other son.

"It looks like Raditz is coming to join to fun!" Bardock loudly announced. Goku and Gine quickly turned around, seeing the person flying towards them. The person soon landed near them, eyes completely wide.

The other son of Bardock had come "Wh-What!? Mother **AND** Father!?"

* * *

-Chapter 1 (Repairing the Son Family), Act 2-

🎵DBS Broly: Bardock Falls🎵

Raditz walked over cautiously upon noticing Goku's presence.

"T_ch._ And what is Kakarot doing here as well?" he stated in irritation.

Bardock glared at him. "To reunite. I know that he once killed you, but save the fighting for later.

Raditz looked very conflicted. Judging by the way he was currently fidgeting around, he was at least somewhat happy to see both his parents again.

It was then that Gine walked over, hugging Raditz.

"I'm so happy that we're all together again!" she stated with untempered happiness. "And I'm even more happy to see both my sons alive and well!"

"Uh- ...Well..." Raditz looked like he wanted to refute that, but he kept quiet.

Goku and Bardock walked over. Raditz couldn't hide his contempt for Goku, but he tried to temper it in the presence of Gine.

Bardock spoke up loudly. "Okay, that's enough for now Gine. Me and the boys have some talking to do. After we're done, we'll pick up the hugging from where we left off."

Gine looked back to Bardock, and reluctantly let go of Raditz. "Okay, dear. But please don't forget about the hugging part...!"

"Heh. I won't." Bardock smiled lovingly to Gine. Her softness like this is what brought the two together, and he had no intention of having her skip out on hugs when she wanted them.

Bardock turned back to face his two sons. "Alright, boys. Come with me for a moment."

They walked a short distance away, Bardock making extra sure that Gine couldn't hear nor see them. He could tell things were gonna get ugly. Once Bardock stopped walking, Goku looked Raditz straight in the eyes.

"Raditz."

All he uttered was his name. But then, he kneeled down on one knee.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

Raditz looked blankly to Goku for a few seconds, but it was followed up with a bravado.

"Oh really? If you were sorry for being a pitiful excuse for a saiyan, you would have joined me!" Raditz shouted. "Together, we would have ruled the galaxy."

"Not with Frieza around." Bardock says aloud.

"Damn it. Don't remind me of that living nightmare..." Raditz said angrily, narrowing his eyes.

Bardock walks over to Raditz, placing both his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Wh-Wha?" Raditz cries out in surprise, but Bardock looks him straight in the eyes.

"What if I told you that your brother was the very same person who defeated Frieza?"

"WHAT!?" Raditz yells in pure shock. "_Kakarot_ was the one to defeat Frieza!?"

Goku follows up. "Yeah. That **bastard** took so many innocent lives... _even the life of my best friend **Krillin**...!"_

Goku emphasizes that last part with so much fury, that it even makes Bardock and Raditz flinch.

Bardock continues looking into Raditz's eyes. "And then he became a Super Saiyan and gave that fucking emperor what he deserved."

"He also became a **Super Saiyan!?**" Raditz said more quietly then his last outcry.

Goku merely begins powering up to Super Saiyan, Bardock making a barrier so that Raditz doesn't fly halfway across the earth due to the power difference.

Super Saiyan Goku, with his serious eyes, walks over and speaks up.

"This is a Super Saiyan. With enough training, you can also get this form."

Raditz simply stared in awe, completely silent. Bardock let go of his son's shoulders, but continued speaking anyways.

"Look. I'm not gonna force you to get on good terms with Goku... but can you at least tolerate him enough so that we can all live together? Me and Gine honestly missed you, even though we never showed it."

**"You... _missed_... _me_?"**

Raditz is shaken to the core by Bardock's words. Bardock seeing this, smiles at his son.

"Yeah, we did. And at the same time..." Bardock's face goes serious for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Raditz asks blankly.

He follows up. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, like I should have. All the time you were just a little squirt, I was busy being obsessed with trying to find Frieza's weakness... time I _should have_ spent _raising_ you. But instead, I fucked it all up by ignoring you."

Raditz is once again shaken by Bardock's words. "You... don't mean that, do you?"

"Why the hell would I lie about something like that?! You deserve to know that I regret what I did." Bardock smiles sincerely to his son. "So instead, I want all of us to make up for lost time, caused by the now-dead tyrant. I want us to become the happy family that we never could be."

With Bardock's words, Raditz finally broke. All the tears he had bottled up for _years_ and **_years_**, all the tears he had kept _hidden_ from Vegeta and Frieza had finally broken forth from the proverbial dam. He crumpled down to the floor, sobbing quietly.

Bardock nodded to Goku, who knelt down and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come on, _brother_. Let's hug."

Raditz looked up with his tearful eyes to see Goku with his arms outstretched. Unexpectedly, and without hesitation, he tackled his brother - not with malice, but with brotherly affection.

.

..

...

After Raditz had let out all the bottled-up tears, he had recomposed himself. His bravado was now gone entirely, the tears taking it with them. It was replaced with a hollow, confused shell of a saiyan who no longer had a need to maintain the false confidence.

Bardock was looking out to the horizon, the sun now setting. "So... what will you do now, my son?" he loudly asked, still facing the horizon.

Raditz walked up next to Bardock, also watching the setting sun.

"Truthfully... I don't know."

Bardock glanced at his son. "And why is that?"

"..."

Raditz was quiet for a few moments. Eventually, he continued. "I no longer have any sort of idea on what to do with my life. My homeworld is gone, but yet my family is back. Frieza is no longer around and Vegeta & Nappa are either off who-knows-where or dead. I wouldn't be lying if I said that I no longer have anything to strive for."

Bardock put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know what you mean. I'm somewhat the same way... but there's one thing you got wrong there."

Raditz looks straight to Bardock. "And what is that?" he says in a reserved manor.

Bardock also looks straight to Raditz. "Nappa is dead, but Vegeta is alive - and a lot more mature then he was during your time."

At this point, Bardock expected Raditz to respond to his correction with indignation. But instead, he simply looked back to the horizon.

"Is that so?" he quietly responded. 'Does he regret how he treated me?"

Bardock looks up to the twilight sky. "Don't know. In all likelihood, knowing how much more mature he is, the answer to that is likely a resounding yes."

"...Hmm?" Raditz responds with a non-answer, but Bardock notices him smiling faintly. Seeing this, he gets an idea.

"Would you like to get an answer directly from him?"

Raditz turns around, now revealing to Bardock his smile himself.

"Yes... I would." he says sincerely.

Bardock begins floating up. "Alright. Stay here, I'll go free Goku of Gine's hug onslaught. After that, I'll have him take us to Vegeta."

Bardock flies off, leaving his eldest son to watch the beautiful sunset.

-10 Minutes Later-

The Bardock Family were currently standing in front of the Capsule Corp. building. Goku had used that technique from a year ago to teleport him to The Lookout, and he didn't expect it to work with multiple people. Bardock followed Goku inside the building.

Goku, noticing Bulma, speedwalked over.

"Hey, Bulma!" he called out to her.

She turned back to see not only Goku, but Bardock, Gine and Raditz. Upon seeing Raditz, she looked at him with a mix of confusion and fear.

Raditz, noticing Bulma in turn, bowed his head.

"I am truly sorry for what I did all those years ago. I would enormously appreciate it if you could forgive me." Raditz said with sincerity that stopped Bulma from replying in fear.

"Uh... alright?" Bulma replied autonomously. "So, uh, Goku? What do you need me for?

Goku's face turned serious. "I need to see Vegeta. We've got something serious to talk about."

Bulma was surprised by Goku's abrupt change in attitude, but quickly got serious as well. "Alright. Give me a few moments, I'll have him come meet you in front of the Gravity Room."

Bulma walked off somewhere, presumably where Vegeta was. The family took seats in some nearby chairs, and Raditz was fidgeting around.

Bardock noticed this, and leaned forward in his chair to look to Raditz. "You look nervous. What's the matter?"

"I just simply have no idea how Vegeta will act like. Even though you say he is different, I don't easily believe that... having been serving under him for the better part of a decade."

Goku was the one to reassure him. "Don't worry. I can give you my absolute word that Vegeta's a changed man compared to back then. He's got his own family now, having a son who takes after him in some ways."

Raditz remained silent, but a faint smile was visible on his face. Shortly after the exchange, Bardock heard two sets of footsteps coming his way - it was Bulma and Vegeta.

When Vegeta saw Raditz, he increased his pace to a speedwalk. Bulma would normally complain, but it seems that knew that Vegeta had history with the long-haired saiyan, so she didn't say anything. She instead turned back the direction she came from.

"Now I could see why Kakarot wanted to see me for a serious matter." Vegeta said, looking at Raditz. "It has been a while, Raditz."

Raditz kept looking down, not making eye contact with the saiyan prince.

Bardock put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Can you at least look him in the eyes for me? I won't ask you to do anything else."

Raditz slowly raised his head up, briefly making contact with the prince, but averting his gaze.

With a stoic, yet faintly solemn expression on his face, Vegeta knelt down in front of Raditz...

🎵Music Continues🎵

"I'm sorry."

...bowed down, and apologized!

"Wh..." Raditz saw this, and tried to reply. It seemed like the words were literally stuck in his throat, however, as he sit there looking wide-eyed at the prince's polar opposite behavior.

"I'm a much different person then from what i was back then." Vegeta stood up. "I've come to regret how I treated you and Nappa... but mainly _you_. I will not ask you to forgive me, nor shall I expect you to. But if you do, I would like to try and make amends."

Raditz was now completely speechless. There was silence for several seconds, but Goku broke it with his usual cheerful voice.

"Wow, Vegeta! I never knew you could be that nice!"

Vegeta merely looked at Goku seriously. "Of course I am. I have Bulma and Trunks to thank for that..."

He tried to suppress a smile, but it didn't leave easily.

"That was still mighty impressive for you to do." Goku commended the prince for his maturity. "What made you decide to try and ask for forgiveness?"

Vegeta's face turned solemn again, and his voice lowered in pitch slightly.

"Like I stated, I regret what I did. Now that a big part of my past is right in front of me, I want to redeem myself by making one of my old squadmates a worthy example of the saiyan race."

All eyes turned to Raditz, who was keeping quiet. Bardock could tell that he was still processing what Vegeta had just done (and told him), but he once again put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I told ya." Bardock says proudly. "What do you think?"

"...I'm impressed, Vegeta..."

Raditz got out of his chair, Bardock's hand slipping off his shoulder in the process. He spoke those words with a genuine smile.

"...I never expected that you would truly change, Vegeta. To go from an egotistical, self centered royal prick to a rational and reasonable saiyan... it's almost shocking to witness this personality change."

"Well, people change over time, son. Vegeta isn't the only example." Bardock looked back at his other son with a warm smile. "Goku has changed me a bit as well. I've come to realize that the earth is a place worth protecting over this past year."

Bardock then got out of his chair, and walked over to Raditz. "I never once showed you proper familial love, Raditz. Let's hug."

"F-_Father_!? Where did this come from?" Raditz was shocked, but didn't back up or try to retreat.

"Hearing Vegeta's speech inspired me to want to do this." Bardock gave the same smile to Raditz that he just gave Goku not 2 seconds ago.

"I s-see..." Raditz stammered and looked away bashfully for a moment. A few seconds later, he turned back towards his father.

"Very well... hug me, father."

With those 2 words, Bardock and his eldest son hugged for the first time. Bardock was smiling in a way similar to Gine, and Raditz had an ever so slight smile on his face as well. Looking at this display, Goku was glowing with positivity and even Vegeta was smiling a bit, too.

12 seconds later, they released the hug.

Bardock kept his hands on his shoulders. "Now then, Raditz... you wanna train?"

"...Yes." Raditz replied a bit quietly, a blush still on his face from the very non-saiyanlike display of affection a moment ago.

Bardock looked back to his youngest. "Alright, Kakarot; you up for round 2 in the chamber?"

"Of course!" and he responded exactly as expected.

"'The Chamber?' What is that?" Gine asked, confused about what they were talking about.

"A place where you can get a day's worth of training done in a year. Here, grab onto my shoulder you two." Goku said, with Raditz complying. Bardock did as well.

Goku looked to his mother. "See you in about half a day... mom."

They disappeared from the area.

-Vegeta's PoV-

🎵Bardock Falls (Styzmask Remix)🎵

Vegeta watched them disappear, watching Gine smile at Goku's words to her.

Vegeta walked back in the direction that the Gravity Chamber was located. What he said truly came from the heart, and even he was surprised at his own change in character back there. But he did want to train Raditz as penance for his past mistakes. He'd make sure he'd pay for his own crimes... in his own way.

_'Now then... it's time for some training of my own.'_ he thought to himself while he made his way to the locker room, where he changed into his training gear. He was keeping up on his training, as usual; while he still aimed for catching up to Kakarot, it was no longer out of a desire to surpass him. He now viewed it as a challenge for himself, rather than a single-minded goal.

As he opened his personal closet, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm? ...Well, I'll be damned..."

It was his old battle suit from the days when he, Nappa and Raditz were out conquering planets for that damned tyrant Frieza.

_'Speak of King Yemma... I never thought I'd see the day where I would be nostalgic over something so trivial.'_

He inspected the armor with meticulous scrutiny. It seems that the woman had repaired it, though there were still some scratches on the armor part of the suit. Honestly, Vegeta preferred it that way; it showed that he had fought well to have his armor attain such permanent damage.

"Now then..."

Vegeta began to change from his one piece dark blue training suit to his old Saiyan Armor. When he put the suit on, he got a flashback to when he fought Goku... hard to believe so much time had passed.

_'...I think I'll train in this for today.'_

Once finished changing, he walked over to the armored door that separates the Gravity Chamber from the hallway, with a towel on his shoulder and an entire 2-gallon jug of water. He will train hard today... the armor compelled him to do so.

As Vegeta entered the chamber, the training bots configured themselves automatically and the Gravity began to ascend to 150x Jupiter's gravity. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at the thought of training Raditz in here.

"Well... LET'S BEGIN!"

He charged towards the bots with motivation not seen for yearsHe would surpass Kakarot. If Raditz did forgive him, he would _**personally** _make sure that he reaches their level of power.

* * *

-Chapter 1 (Repairing the Son Family), Act 3-

-Timeskip: 1 Years Later, Bardock's PoV.-

🎵Music Continues🎵

It had been a year since Raditz and Gine were revived, but the Bardock family (except for Gine) experienced 2 years. The saiyan family had gone into the chamber for another year, with Bardock changing places with Goku at the 6 month mark. Raditz learned Super Saiyan 1, mastered it up to Grade 4 and learned Super Saiyan 2 on his own. Meanwhile, Goku still wasn't able to relearn this "Super Saiyan God" form that he had been mentioning...

Gine decided not to join them, citing that she was not a fighter and that watching her sons and husband grow was enough to satisfy her.

_'Apparently, he claimed its power would shock us both'_ Bardock thought to himself, pondering Goku's explanation of SSG from the day they exited the chamber.

After they got out of the chamber, they once again used the Dragon Balls (thanks to Goku's trick) to make themselves younger; Goku was now 24, Raditz and Vegeta are 25 and Bardock & Gine are 26. They did this after pressure from Gine, who wanted to make up for lost time caused by the destruction of the saiyan homeworld.

Meanwhile, The Bardock Family had been living at Goku's house for a long time at this point, and Gine had become almost like a sister to Chi-Chi. The violent temper of Goku's wife is now able to be toned down thanks to the saiyan wife's gentle spirit having a calming effect on those around her.

Goten was extremely excited to have both a loving grandma and grandpa in his life, and frequently trained with both Bardock and Raditz when they weren't sparring. Gohan had a similar reaction, despite him apparently having a place of his own.

Today was their weekly sparring day - Bardock was gonna go against Raditz, while Goku would fight Vegeta, who was adamant that he come along and see how Raditz had done since he trained him for the past year.

"Alright, Vegeta; LET'S GO!" Goku loudly challenged Vegeta, both of them getting into a fighting stance.

Vegeta smirked, and responded with equal enthusiasm."YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT TWICE, KAKAROT!"

🎵DBZ Battle of Gods: Hero Song of Hope🎵

Vegeta shouted as they both charged towards each other, still in base forms. They clashed evenly for about a minute, trading blows and dodging each other's attacks quite proficiently. After that minute, they backed off from each other.

"Well done, Vegeta. This...is getting _exciting_!" Goku was panting slightly after the short clash.

"I agree. At last, I'm able to spar with you again!" And after the exchange, they smirked at each other; abruptly, they both began to power up, their hair standing on end and turning yellow.

_'Damn, they're really getting into it.'_ Bardock thought as he was watching the duel with Raditz standing next to him.

"Spectating this is making me eager to fight you, father." Radtiz admitted.

"The feeling's mutual. But let's wait until they're done first." Bardock was enjoying watching the fight, and wanted to see it to its natural end. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gine watching as well.

"Very well." Raditz replied nonchalantly, and turned back to watch the sparring match.

As a stray blast from Vegeta flew by him, Bardock's world suddenly turned black. He looked around, confused; what he saw was a little girl with lilac colored hair and another girl with longer, but similarly colored hair and clothing. A tiny fairy was also floating behind them, and the world began to take shape.

They were all standing outside of a very futuristic-looking city, with style that looked vaguely familiar to Frieza Empire infrastructure. Suddenly, the girls transformed, and charged at Bardock before he could get a clear look at them.

"...ther. Father. FATHER!"

_"Wh-What!?"_ Bardock cried out in surprise, being shaken by his son.

"Your ki dipped for a moment. What happened?" his son looked at him with concern.

_'Oh right, I never told him about my foresight ability...'_

Bardock realized that he had unintentionally kept this secret, so he decided to tell his son what he just saw.

Bardock proceeds tells Raditz about how a Kannasan had chopped him in the neck and suddenly he was able to see into the future... and how he foresaw the destruction of Planet Vegeta at the hands of Frieza.

"I assume it just happened right now?" Raditz questions.

"Yeah... I saw 2 purple haired girls transform and charge at me." the elder saiyan says this while looking up at the sky.

"...How unusual." Raditz says, while watching Goku and Vegeta fight.

"Yeah, dunno why it happens. I'll be doing something like watching a fight, then I just get whisked away to something else."

"You ever consider getting rid of it with the Dragon Balls?" the eldest son asks.

"Nah. it's got its uses." Bardock admits, since it gave him hope before (and while) he was killed the first time.

"I see." a non answer comes from Raditz, still watching the fight.

...

* * *

-?'s PoV-

🎵Music Continues🎵

Meanwhile, behind a bunch of trees a distance away...

"it is time to enact our plan. Stay behind cover." a woman with white hair with a staff was speaking to a man, who also had white hair and blue skin.

"What shall I do?" the unknown man replies to the unknown woman.

"Nothing. I shall start the procedure myself. All we need to do is stay hidden." The white haired woman peeked her head out from behind the large tree they were currently behind.

"Very well." the unknown man got behind one of the trees.

"Is the time rift prepared?"

"It seems so." the man replied.

"There is no reason to wait, then. Let us begin." The two exited from behind the trees, and the woman waved her staff in a circle pattern.

* * *

-5 Minutes Later-

"Ka... Me..." Goku charged a Kamehameha.

"IT'S TIME WE END THIS!" And in the distance, Vegeta charged a Galick Gun.

_"Ha... Me...!"_ Goku put all of his energy into this attack.

_"Galick...!"_ and Vegeta followed suit.

A pause happens. Bardock and Raditz look at each other, and then back at the 2.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" / "GUUUUUNNN!"**

The 2 blasts are let loose, and immediately uproot many trees too unfortunate enough to be close to the interception point of the blasts. Those that were far enough away to survive still got all of their leaves violently yanked off due to the sheer force of the resulting shockwave.

"IMPRESSIVE, KAKAROT!" Vegeta strains those words out during the clash, yelling loudly over the intense windstorm.

"I'LL FINISH THIS NOW!" Goku yells in response. He wasn't hesitating, and jumped straight to Super Saiyan 3 to use the same tactic he used on Bardock.

The blast is pushed back towards Vegeta. The clash seems all but lost for Vegeta... but the blue beam begins to slow down.

"Father... do you see that?" Raditz says, curious about something.

"Hm?" Bardock grunts in response.

"Take a look at Vegeta."

Bardock does so... and sees something he wasn't expecting.

"NOT... NOT THIS TIME, KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouts, and pushes back the blast!

Bardock stares wide-eyed at Vegeta. "Wait... what is he doing?"

🎵Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Hot Soul🎵

Vegeta's muscles were bulked up to the extreme, and his hair was standing on end so sharply that it looked like they could impale a person. But at the same time, there was electricity sparking around him.

"That absolute _**idiot**_...! He's using Super Saiyan Grade 3 stacked on top of Super Saiyan 2!?" Raditz said, visibly shocked and angered.

"That fool is gonna kill himself!" Bardock yelled. "That much power is too draining! He'll sap up all of his energy in the blink of an eye!"

Bardock prepared to jump in, but Raditz stopped him.

**"NO FATHER!"** Raditz shouted right into Bardock's face. "Even if he's being mindlessly reckless, it's too dangerous to jump in while those blasts are clashing!"

"..." Bardock didn't respond vocally. He just stared at the blast with an expression that conveyed he lost hope.

"There's **nothing **we can do! We can only watch, and hope for the best..." Raditz told the hard truth with his hand on Bardock's shoulder.

"Damn it... your right...!" the elder saiyan conceded, and mentally prepared for the worst.

Bardock looked at Vegeta. He was struggling to keep his power stable while fighting off the blast at the same time.

"... Not this... Not this... Time!" Vegeta looked like he was on the verge of losing.

But suddenly, he shouted.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!"**

Vegeta's Galick Gun suddenly dwarfed Goku's Kamehameha by at least four times it's size, and the former won the beam clash in a matter of seconds. Once again, it takes a moment for the energy to dissipate.

And when it does, Goku has reverted to base form in the sky with his clothes tattered. But when Bardock looks at where Vegeta is... he sees that he isn't there. The elder saiyan looks around, and then to the ground - to see an unconscious Vegeta.

_**Motherfucker!**_

**"Raditz, get the Senzu's, QUICK!"** Bardock shouts that order as he immediately bolts towards Vegeta.

"On it!" Raditz only just manages to get those words out before he, too, bolts to where the beans are with serious speed.

When Bardock reaches Vegeta, he doesn't sense the latter's ki signature. Bardock places a hand on Vegeta's chest to sense for a heartbeat.

"...Fuck, it's not beating."

Vegeta's heart wasn't beating. Bardock wasn't panicking, though - he could restart it via Ki Defibrillation. Bardock pulses some Ki several times while his hand his over Vegeta's heart, and to his luck the saiyan prince's heart does restart... but he stays unconscious.

"Father, move over!" Raditz finally arrives, a bag in his hand. Goku also lands behind the long-haired saiyan.

Bardock backs up and lets his eldest tend to Vegeta. "Alright, I leave this to you Raditz."

"Vegeta, eat this." Raditz puts a bean in Vegeta's mouth, but the latter doesn't chew it. In response, Raditz forces Vegeta's jaw to move in a way that makes him chew the bean. Luckily, Vegeta autonomously swallows the bean, and then wakes up moments later.

🎵No Music🎵

Vegeta groans, and gets up. "Urgh... Damn it, I put too much effort into that." Vegeta mutters to himself, seemingly tired despite eating a Senzu Bean.

"Vegeta, you fucking idiot."

Bardock steps over towards Vegeta.

"Yeah, I know." the saiyan prince relents, and has a regretful look on his face.

"Vegeta, don't do that." Goku speaks up. "You see how I struggle with Super Saiyan 3. Trading power for stamina never ends well, especially when you power stress your body."

"...Lesson learned." Vegeta relents, and walks over to the son family house, with Goku following.

The sparring match between Goku and Vegeta had ended. It went a little too far for just a sparring match, and Vegeta nearly died.

'But even still... that was one hell of a fight.' Bardock thought to himself. He certainly did enjoy watching those beams clash.

🎵DBZ Kai The Final Chapters: Super Buu/Boo🎵

Suddenly, the entire area began to shake. It wasn't like an earthquake - it was like the entire dimension was shaking! Goku and Vegeta exited the house, and struggled to stay in the air. Raditz and Bardock were able to resist, being further away from the source, but eventually stumbled to the ground.

As they were all slammed to the ground and tried to get up, Bardock found that he wasn't able to resist the sudden gravity... it was like his ki was getting drained from him.

'...Wait, that's exactly what's going on!' Bardock thought, as he gradually began to lose consciousness. Before he did, however, he saw a strange white haired girl and man walking towards them. The white haired girl waved a long, thin object in her hand in an infinity pattern.

Before he could even register what was happening, he was teleported into a strange area with a lot of floating crystals. He also saw the other 3 saiyans floating, seemingly unconscious.

_'What... the fuck is... going... on...'_

That was the last thing he thought before he conked out.

.

..

...

-?'s PoV-

"Excellent... the plan is going smoothly." The 2 white haired humanoids were talking to each other, their apparent plan now set in motion.

"Yes... But why did you do that?" the man asked.

"As they are, they are weak." the woman replies. "Normally, they would have gone to visit the God of Destruction and his attendant to train, but they've been busy training each other and looking after their families... How annoying."

"Which is why you came up with that plan?" the man questions.

"Indeed, Mira. The God of Destruction also went back to sleep after his fight with Goku. Knowing that, I decided to take action into my own hands by teleporting them to a dimension where they will be able to get stronger in a timely manner."

"...Will I get to test myself against them?" he said, outstretching his hand and then clenching it.

"Patience is necessary, Mira. We must let them train and defeat the foes we send their way. The stronger they are, the more energy we can harvest from them to revive the Demon Realm. But when the time comes, you will prove very useful in drawing out the energy they exert."

The white haired man apparently named Mira didn't respond, but did nod in acknowledgement with a sort of half-smirk.

The woman turned around, opening a portal. "Now... we play the waiting game. Come, Mira. let us go attend to other matters."

"Very well."

They both teleported away from the area.

...

* * *

"A mysterious duo has teleported our heroes to a completely new dimension, and their plans seem to be as malicious as their looks suggest. How will our heroes fare in the new world they were teleported to, and will they ever finish their match? Find out next time... on Hyperdimension Neptunia Z!"

_And so ends Chapter 1. This chapter was originally revamped far earlier then Chapters 2-7. This story has existed for around a year, but has had quite a hectic life. Regardless of if you were here from the start or if you are new, I welcome you to my story. _

(That underlined sentence is intended to be the Narrator from the end of DBZ episodes.)


	2. Chapter 2 Revamp: Multiverses Interact

**"𝐄𝐫𝐫... 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐝."**

**_Hello to those new to my story who were interested enough to read past the first chapter. Occasionally, I share my plans and thoughts with the readers through either temporary update chapters due to a lack of a usable "newsfeed", or pre-story sections like this, _****_**_due to a lack of a usable "newsfeed" (A Discord server is being considered, but not implemented unless enough people express interest). _** While you could easily skip over it with no consequences, There are important times where i'd appreciate if you took the time to read it - this is one of those important times, as I have some necessary explanation below that relates to the future of this story._**

**_ A TL;DR will be provided for those who are lazy*, and a long answer for those who want details.  
_**

_To those unaware, this story (as of this chapter being [re]posted October 2020) is currently being revised from the ground up. Let me give you some context: this is the first fanfiction I ever made, and because I love both DBZ and Neptunia to death, I am a **perfectionist** at building this into a work that's more than the "Goku arrives, overpowers the opposition, everyone goes home happy" type of story. __But, well... there's been a change of plans with how I'm writing the story. __Originally, I said I was only going to allow the Gine retcon and no other changes, but that isn't possible with the vision I now hold for my story. _

_Below are two versions of the answer.  
_

**_*The summarized version: _**_I can't commit to my no-retcons promise because I do not like the old version, nor have the interest in continuing either it or the Shin Seikatsu remake. So I am rewriting the story from scratch using the spine of the old.  
_

_**The elaborated version: **At the time I was writing that temporary update, I had greatly underestimated the sheer task I undertook. It was expected that all of the chapters could be done in September, given my free time. But as the remastering continued, I realized that what I wanted to change wasn't just some conversations or scenarios - it was almost all of the story and it's plot. To be honest, the original story was done on whims and impulses, And as such, there are so many sections I could change or improve upon but wouldn't be able to improve without significantly altering the story, added on top of that the fact that Dragondimension Neptunia is originally my first fanfiction. This isn't to say that I wish to completely demolish the basic underpinnings of the story, such as the group of the four saiyans with their different-then-canon characters, or how a certain villain from one of the Dragon Ball video game's presence in this story will cause significant changes, or the basic direction of this work. But what I aim to do now is to make an improved version of this story after a long period of refining my skills, studying writing styles, and writing a story with other writers. Think along the lines of Super Mario Broz Z, and how the creator of that story (Mark Haynes) rebooted his series from scratch to improve it.  
_

_**The future: **_With both of the above answers in mind, I will be appending Chapters 1-7 with the "Re;vamp" tag, to imply that the chapter was written.

_To those who have been here since the beginning, you're going to notice the story start to deviate after this chapter. Parts of the original Dragondimension will range from being cut out to being used as-is, but with minor rewriting. If you're feeling particularly negative about this, you could even consider this a new story built with the spine of the old, and not at all the story you watched develop. And f__f you decide the story isn't worth reading anymore, I understand completely. Thanks for reading what is my first work, and watching me start my journey into the underappreciated world of fanfiction.  
_

_._

_.._

_..._

_Now, with all of this said, the next chapter may be a long ways away. The original plan was to release the chapters in bulk, but since I am now doing what can be equatable to making an entirely new story, I will be releasing the chapters one-by-one, starting with this chapter. The **minimum** time delay you should expect between chapters is **1 month**, but expect no specific or consistent schedule due to wildly fluctuating motivation._

__(note: this section will be heavily modified when the next chapter releases, as this section doubles as a temporary update document.)__

* * *

**You might notice how Goku, Bardock, Vegeta and Raditz act different from canon.  
**

**Goku**** has began a shift in personality from solely wanting to fight strong people to being the Goku from the early 90's dub of Dragon Ball, thanks to Bardock and Raditz - along with Vegeta - elaborating on how Frieza was a true tyrant ******and that some people truly cannot be turned to the moral side.** And through bonding with the family through means other than fighting, he now realizes that there's more to life than the thrill of battle. Recently, he has enjoyed talking with the other saiyans, or doing exercise for the purposes of being active, rather then training.  
**

**Vegeta is very different compared to his canon self. He bears a resemblance to his GT counterpart, but has found a grip for his composure. He has not lost his saiyan pride whatsoever, being prone to cocky moments like Vegito, but he finds more things to enjoy in life such as drinking with Bardock or training Trunks. Bardock is a good, borderline close friend to him after a year straight of gradual bonding with him.**

**Bardock's**** outlook on life was changed quite a lot. The Year of Peacetime has greatly softened him up, and he is proud to see his sons all grown up... but now what does he do? In the time that had passed, Bardock found interest in many mundane things - a simple walk around the park, drinking with Vegeta, watching TV, playing card games with Raditz and even driving instead of flying. To call him an old man is not _entirely_ inaccurate, but it's best you don't tell that to his face, or otherwise he'll give you a glare that could pierce a star.**

**Raditz is ****significantly**** different compared to his canon self. In fact, you could consider him a different character altogether.**** He is much more friendly, but still maintains his saiyan pride like Vegeta. Unlike Goku or Bardock, he has no desire to settle down and have a family, citing the following: "I do not wish to bring up an heir. My life is better spent being _enjoyed_ than shackled to the duties of a dad." However, this isn't to say there isn't moments where he isn't cocky like his old self; a poker match between Bardock and him almost always ends up with the long haired saiyan winning, and even Vegeta has admitted defeat against Raditz's incredible skill. Needless to say, Raditz is still a proud man.**

**The optional YouTube soundtrack is here: youtube/****playlist?list=PLfUttKNcUeSb8INr9RUoSUPzVGGMaQWkg . Sorry mobile users, I've got no solution for you.  
**

* * *

**-**_**Chapter 2, Prologue**_**-**

-An unknown amount of time later-

.

..

...

🎵Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 - Breeze Time🎵

How long has it been...? hours? Just minutes? Or even _days_? Bardock had no clue what had happened, or how he got here. His body forced him back into the world of living, him groaning in unexpected tiredness.

"Urgh..."

Bardock awoke lying on some grass in a meadow surrounded by many tall trees. With the sunrays sparkling through the leaves, he could see that both his sons and Vegeta were all also knocked out on the ground next to him as well. The elder saiyan decided to wake up Vegeta first, since he had a feeling that Vegeta might be able to work out a plan with the quickest.

"Get up, Vegeta. We've got things to do." He walked over to the saiyan prince, and shook him for a few seconds.

Vegeta groaned in response, his eyelids flickering as he groggily got up. Huh... Bardock never took Vegeta for a heavy sleeper. Vegeta stumbled up to his feet, dusting loose grass blades off his training suit. For a few seconds, he looked around, taking in in the surroundings. His gaze flickered between the trees, then the sky, down to the ground towards Bardock's sleeping sons, and finally back to the father himself.

"So... where in the hell might we be?" Vegeta cursed in irritation. Bardock cracked the joints in his neck, which were surprisingly stiff feelings.

"You know, I wish I knew the answer to that, but that's the least of our worries..." He turns to look at Goku and Raditz both unconscious on the grass. "We need to figure out what the hell we're gonna do. I can't recognize any of the ki signatures near us, so we might be somewhere that _isn't_ earth anymore."

"Why didn't you wake up your sons first?" Vegeta asks him, a look of amusement on his face for some reason..

"Because you are the tactician of the group. Raditz is a smart cookie, but you're the one with leadership capability" Bardock replied, deciding to hide the reason.

Vegeta smirked nothing in response. "True. But before we do anything, let's wake up those two first." And with Vegeta's suggestion, they walked over to the other two sleeping saiyans, with Bardock walking over to Raditz and Vegeta crouching down in front of Goku.

"So what do you think we should do?" Bardock asks while attempting to wake Raditz up by shaking him. His eldest seemed to be pretty far asleep, however, and he was having to hold himself back from bonking him on his head to wake him up.

Vegeta looked over, noticing the ruffling sounds that he was making with his struggles. "You mentioned those Ki signatures, right?." he asked while lightly slapping Goku across the face. "I'm sure you can sense that there's a dense concentration of them nearby us."

"Of course I can. What about it?" Bardock responds sarcastically, still struggling to awaken Raditz.

Vegeta starts slapping Goku with more force. "There's probably a city nearby. It'd be wise to see what we can learn there, instead of trying to take refuge in a cave or something ass backwards like that." he follows up with clear irritation due to Goku not at all showing even a _sign_ of responding to external stimulus, much less waking up. He was correct, though - there were at least 10,000 different people at _minimum_ nearby. That number usually means a big city. It probably was a good idea to go there first, instead of aimlessly exploring.

"...Damnit, Kakarot, **GET UP!**" Vegeta soon took a different approach, and punched Goku on the head with some force that made Bardock flinch. Of course, this _immediately_ woke Goku up, who nearly rounded on Vegeta with a punch of his own. However, Goku stopped inches from Vegeta's face, realized what he had nearly done, and sighed in exasperation instead.

"Vegeta, You didn't have to do that. I nearly clocked you in the jaw because of that." Goku said semi-seriously. Vegeta simply blinked in response, not really seeming to have a reaction to that.

"Raditz. _Get up_." Bardock was also starting to get irritated at his eldest son's incredible resistance to waking up. Instead of Vegeta's more violent approach, Bardock opted to shake Raditz with the same force that one would experience in a space storm. Once he noticed his son stirring, he stopped shaking with such incredible force. Raditz groaned himself awake.

"*groan*...Damnit, I was rather enjoying that nap..." Raditz said, rolling his neck around in a circle repeatedly. This caused audible cracking noises, akin to what humans call a "firecracker" going off. From behind him, Bardock could hear Goku speaking up, asking a question.

"So, uh, guys?" Goku rubs his forehead. "Where do you think we ended up? This doesn't look like Mount Paozu or anything..."

Bardock looks over his shoulder to his youngest. "We're gonna check out what we think is a city nearby."

Bardock and Vegeta flew up into the sky; dead ahead, the sight that greeted them was a very futuristic city with a big central tower a medium distance away. Once Bardock saw that, he called his sons over. "GOKU, RADITZ! WE'RE GETTING A MOVE ON!" he shouted. Bardock turned to face the city, and within mere milliseconds he had taken off with the other three trailing close behind in a diamond formation.  
.

..

...

🎵Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 - $100🎵

"So, this is the city we will explore first?" Raditz seemed simultaneously impressed and surprised, after they had landed at the outskirts of the large city. Raditz scanned from left to right to take in the sight.

Goku, who's jaw had metaphorically dropped at the sight, turned towards Vegeta "Hey Vegeta, you've worked in the Frieza Force, right? The way these buildings look reminds me of the way they styled their ships... you think we're on a Frieza Planet?"

"Not quite, Kakarot." Vegeta replied in a dismissive tone. "Those structures don't look like something that the Frieza Empire would build." the voice of Vegeta answers Raditz's question. He was standing next to Bardock, who was sensing around for Ki beyond the current city. Vegeta studied the buildings for a few more seconds before continuing "The types of buildings they construct are significantly more rounded out, and far less exaggerated in design then this city appears to be. If it were a Frieza planet, it would be exuding an aura of pure... _malice._"

Bardock opened his eyes, also briefly pausing to admire the view. Once he was finished, he spoke up. "Alright. Are we gonna explore?" Bardock asks the group.

"You know this is the best choice, father." Raditz says matter-of-factly.

Bardock smiles softly. "Yeah I suppose you're right." he said while rowing his right arm in a circular motion. The group makes a beeline straight towards the city, with the only goal in mind being trying to find where the hell they ended up.

A few minutes later, they descended into an alleyway so they didn't startle people by just landing in the middle of the street. Of course, Bardock knew they would get some looks for their weird attire/hair. Regardless, the group still exited the alleyway as if nothing was amiss. And immediately, people were staring at the 4 saiyans.

"Hey, father..." Raditz spoke up after the group had quietly walked around for a few minutes, enduring the gazes of the people. "...I may be a changed man, but the way these civilians are gawking at me is severely irritating."

"Yeah, I agree." Bardock admitted. "I'd love to knock their damn lights out if I could, but I don't wanna make myself a public enemy here."

Raditz sighed in minor annoyance."Very well."

After enduring weird glares for about 10 minutes of walking aimlessly, the group came upon an older but official looking building. The rest of the group was about to continue forward, ignoring the building, but Bardock stopped right in front of it.

"Hold up." Bardock loudly asked the group to halt. They stopped, turning around to face Bardock. He continued; "This seems to be a good place to stop in. It looks _really_ important."

Vegeta walked up next to Bardock while looking at the building, seemingly inspecting it "Well, I suppose it looks more different then the other buildings that surround it. In the time we've been on earth, I've noticed that official buildings seem to have a design language like this Since we have no concrete goal in mind, we also have nothing to lose by seeing what may be inside."

Bardock shrugged, not having much to comment on. Vegeta walked inside, and so too did the rest of the group shortly after. As they entered, the sound of quiet chatter greeted them. They saw various people with armor and strange props that resembled weapons on their backs either talking to either each other, or a lady behind a desk.

The group waited for the people who had business with the lady to clear away. Once they had, Bardock walked up towards the receptionist.

"Welcome to the Planeptune Basilicom." the receptionist greets him cordially. Bardock put on his best businessman face and was about to say something, but the receptionist unknowingly cut him off. "...Oh? You appear to be a new face. Are you from one of the other nations?"

"...Nations?" Bardock repeated in confusion. What the hell is a nation? Bardock heard of territories, where different villages on Planet Vegeta united under a single banner, but he hasn't learned about whatever a "nation" is. Maybe it's an earth thing?

"Y'know; Lastation, Lowee or Leanbox?" the receptionist replied in a dumbfounded tone. She was talking like she had never seen someone who didn't know what these "nations" were, which irritated Bardock in the back of his mind. But he quickly diffused it, after remembering that neither he or his friend/sons were from this planet. And so, he simply shrugged his shoulder as a reply, which prompted a sigh from her.

Just as Bardock was expecting to hear an explanation, she asked the question again. "...You really don't know what nations are?"

_"We're not from this continent."_

A voice that wasn't Bardock's answered her question. The saiyan prince walked up from behind, with Goku and Raditz in tow.

"What do you mean?" the receptionist asked, dumbfounded.

"It's as he said; _we're not from this continent_."

Bardock was about to correct Vegeta by saying "we're not from this _world_", but Raditz quickly backed up Vegeta's statement. It took a few seconds for it to click, but Bardock figured out that this was the best excuse to come up with. Keeping quiet, he let the others take over talking duty. The receptionist, though...

"That's impossible! I thought there were only those 4 nations and nothing else in our world!" she exclaimed in absolute shock. Bardock sighed quietly, but in severe irritation. _'How many times does this woman have to act so shocked...?'_ he thought to himself. But when he looked around, he noticed that most of the other people present had quieted down for some reason.

"You're wrong." Vegeta corrected, "We require an explanation, since ours functions a lot differently then the 4 nations on this continent."

The receptionist looked like she wanted to say more, but she sighed again and began explaining nations were..

..  
..._  
_5 minutes of exposition passed, and somehow Bardock was able to keep his composure. Because there was one part of the explanation that caught his and the other saiyan's interest; these "CPUs" were touted as being incredibly strong. So strong in fact, that only a handful of people could come close to their level. But before Bardock could think about fighting one of them, he had a question to ask first.

"So, you mentioned something about 'quests' and how they reward money. Do we just do them?"

"Of course. Just take this piece of paper with you." She said in a much more composed tone than before. She handed Bardock a long piece of paper, with marks that showed the way to fold it. Bardock took his time to read it - what he was supposed to do was complete the task required, and then return this piece of paper. Strangely, there was no mention of 'requiring proof' or other things to prove that the quest _was actually done. _

"Hmm... simple enough. Just one more thing - I want you to give me the strongest quest you have."

She looked like she was just told her pet died. But Bardock felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked back, seeing Goku smirking in a way that said "my thoughts exactly".

"B-But, you just registered! _And you don't even have a weapon!_" She was almost shouting, which now fully drew the attention of the other people in the building.

"We don't require weapons." Raditz, who was preoccupied with staring at the city outside the windows instead of talking, finally broke his long silence with an authoritative voice.

The receptionist was now actually shouting. "Are you crazy?! _Of course you do!_"

Raditz held up his hand as if he was a waiter serving a plate in a restaurant, and created a Ki sphere, shocking everyone else except the group of saiyans themselves.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"  
"OH MY GOD, IT'S A MONSTER IN HUMAN FORM!"  
_"SOMEBODY, HELP US!"_

**"****SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING SKITTISH **_**DUMBASSES!**__**"**_

🎵Music Stops🎵

The panicking of the civilians made Bardock snap. He shouted at them with unhindered aggression - this _instantly_ shut everyone up, with several people backing up to the wall because of the sheer _force_ his voice had. Some immediately ran out of the door, while others stood there in fear. But the few of them that remained behind were impressed by his show of courage, and were murmuring among each other, though still visibly wary.

"This is what we attack with." Raditz announced decisively, dissipating the Ki sphere. "Now, please give us the strongest quest you have."

The receptionist once again tried to speak up."_B-But-_" however, Vegeta shot her a cold glare, which made her freeze on the spot. "V-Very well... here." She fearfully handed Bardock a sheet of paper, her voice shaking due to Vegeta's murderous glare. It was an "S+" rank quest. It required that an "Ancient Dragon" hiding in a cave be eliminated and it's "Item Drop" be returned to the guild for a 1,000,000 "credit" reward. So it looks like they _did_ account for that, after all... or was it just specific to this quest that they actually bring proof back?

'_Better yet, what the hell is an 'Ancient Dragon?' And what's an ''item drop?'...Probably too late to ask now.' _Bardock monologued internally. He'll have to ask about that some other time, because right now he was desiring some fresh air after spending far too long in this old building. He turned back to the group.

"Well, you three; want to kick some dragon ass for some cash?"

All 3 saiyans nodded instead of speaking, with Goku appearing especially excited. It was time for some fun.

**-**_**Chapter 2, Act 1**_**-**

🎵Music Resumes🎵

_-3 Minutes Later-_

The group had only walked a short distance away from the old building, forming a plan of action on what to do. While they were all eager to fight the CPU's, they had absolutely no idea where they could be, _or_ how to draw them out without doing some villainous things. They could afford to mindlessly do quests in the meantime, but he came to the realization that it would be a better use of their time to explore first.

"Hey, boys." Bardock talks out loud, drawing the attention of the group. "I just got an idea; before we do any of those quests, we should see around this city. You know, get to know the parks, the stores..." but then Bardock smirked. "..._The 5 star restaurants." _

Upon hearing "5 star restaurant", the other 3's eyes widened immediately. Of course they would, because quality food was mentioned..

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explore, then." Vegeta says, not making any attempt at hiding the fact that his interest was heavily caught.

Bardock remembered something. "...But there's one problem, though."

"A problem? How could there be a problem?" Raditz questions his father, giving him a confused look.

"It's a _monetary_ one. We don't have any money at all, right? We _need_ to do those quests first, so we can get some actual currency to pay for the food."

"Oh yeah." Goku remarked. "Not like we can just steal their food. But we're gonna need _a lot_ of money though..."

"Well like I said,l can just do those quests." Bardock responded in a 'no shit' kind of way. He looked at the other two saiyans - Raditz nodded silently to show his approval, and Vegeta smirked positively. And so, it was settled in a matter of seconds;in perfect unison, they turned back around and flew back towards the quest building.

.

...

_-The Next Day, Bardock's PoV-_

"_Mmgh..."_

It was morning, the day after they spent doing_ a bunch_ of quests. During the afternoon yesterday, after doing a total of _20_ quests in a single morning hour, they went out on an expedition in the city and had discovered various convenience stores, a few hotels... a library and - of course - **a 5-star restaurant**.

After giving the good news to the receptionist in the quest building about the _many_ quests they did, and acquiring a combined total of _1,000,000 credits_, the group immediately plotted course for the restaurant.

"So, who's looking forward to some quality grub?" Bardock asked out loud to his group, as they were flying through the air at incredible speeds.

"That should be obvious, Bardock." Vegeta said in exasperation. "The first thing we accomplished in this world is gathering currency. The only thing second to the love of fighting for a saiyan, is a good meal."

Bardock snickered a bit. "Ain't that the truth..."

The exchange was only mere seconds, and they had already reached the building. A large skyscraper in a unique corkscrew shape greeted them. The group stood in front of it, admiring it while a large number of people were walking around them, most of them either entering or exiting the building. And they had arrived _right_ as the lights surrounding the building were switched on, and lines of bright amber light traced the corkscrew contours up. Everyone in the group was impressed, to say the least

"So, this is it... huh." Bardock said aloud, as he stared at the unique building.

"Looking at it reminds me of how tacky Frieza's Empire made their buildings." Vegeta says. He was somewhat right, but it wasn't wholly similar to the tyrant's empire's design language. It was far more sharper, far more _impressive_.

"Frieza's empire? They had a style?" Goku speaks up.

"Correct." Vegeta was the one to reply to the question. "Their architecture looked rather similar to this city, only a lot more rounded and reeking of that Frost Demon's arrogance. And every single one of their stupid looking houses or buildings made me retch in disgust"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. I mean, when I saw Frieza's ship all the way back on Namek, I was really confused by just how _ugly_ it was."

The group continued their conversation while walking into the building. Raditz opened the door for the group. "I suppose I am the only one who could tolerate their design language, I suppose?" he asked as the three saiyans passed him.

"No, not quite." Bardock replied. "I can sort of tolerate it because I grew up with it, but I think it's pretty damn ugly."

The saiyan party entered the lobby, and tried to find some stairs... but there wasn't any? The four briefly split up, looking for some stairs. There was a surprising lack of people in the lobby, only consisting of the saiyan group and about a dozen other people. Suddenly, Bardock heard Goku's voice from his left.

"Hey guys, the elevator is over here!"

Oh, so that's where it was. The saiyans regrouped at the elevator, calling it. A few seconds later, the doors slid open, revealing a surprisingly lush box, finished in wood grain and with marble flooring. The four entered it, and Raditz quickly pushed a button marked with a 5 and a star next to it. They began ascending upwards, but it threw off Goku.

"Whoa!" Goku said, stumbling. "Well I wasn't expecting that!"

"You've never been in an elevator, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Usually I just take the stairs, or fly up to where I need to go and then instant transmission inside."

"Ah, that logic makes sense" Vegeta replied, shrugging. Right at that moment, the box slowed, causing Goku to stumble again. They had reached the restaurant, and upon stepping out, they were surrounded by windows and immediately recognized the smell of some _godly_ smelling food.

🎵Final Fantasy 13 - Sazh's Theme🎵

"Wow! Just being here is making me hungry...!"

Goku looked around. Bardock followed his son's gaze, and spotted several buffet tables with food that they could only have dreamed of eating before; one of the tables had high quality meat, some rice that looked like it was made out of a clay model, sushi and even some dessert. And a few other tables had some food that resembled food that was served back on Planet Vegeta... very interesting.

'_Talk about variety...'_ Bardock thought, unable to avert his eyes from the overwhelmingly good looking food. There was absolutely no way that he could repress the big ass smile on his face right now, and neither could his comrades and family either. But then, Raditz spoke up.

"Men, how about we stop admiring the food and start _enjoying it _instead?"

That was the cue for all four of them to immediately bolt towards the different tables. Goku went for the meat and sushi, Vegeta went for all the tables to get an even palette, Raditz went for a mix of both dinner and desert and Bardock also went for the mixed option. A few minutes passed, as each of the four saiyans were perfectly crafting their meals, grabbing spices and sauces galore. Notably, Raditz went for spices and diligently added some to his food. Bardock could smell it, since the saiyan nose was more sensitive than a human's... and that smell made him both sneeze and smile.

Finally, after around 3 minutes of gathering food, they regrouped back where they entered. Wordlessly, the followed Bardock, who was searching for the largest table they could that was also next to a window - they paid for the good food and the view, so _he wanted to experience every ounce of class this restaurant emanented. _They all walked around the restaurant and were lucky enough to find a bigtable next to a window, as Bardock hoped. The view was overlooking a giant, triangular structure at the center of the city, that went _**far**_ higher up then this skyscraper... in fact, the building they were in almost seemed like a kid compared to a big sized dud

"Ooh... so much good stuff that we got. What should I eat first...? Aww dammit, I can't pick! They're all so good looking!" Goku pouts in annoyance at his lack of decision. But Bardock couldn't blame him _at all_, since he himself was also having trouble trying to pick. Every single part of this meal looked elegantly crafted, as if each piece of food was cooked like a piece of art. This wasn't just 5 star, this was **6-star**.

Bardock was about to suggest a choice to Goku, but something seemed... off. Like someone was giving him the stink eye. He cautiously and slowly looked around, and was able to pick up on the fact that someone was glaring at him. He slightly angled his head to the left, and saw a girl with an oversized blue coat and hazel hair eating with another girl he couldn't see; The mystery girl was staring at them. He wanted to glare back, but his food was taunting him with it's delicious smell, so he just ignored it... for now.

"I think you should try that steak, Kakarot. It is quite good... no cook that Bulma has employed has been able to cook such quality meat, with such amazing skill before."

Vegeta's voice brings Bardock's attention back to the food. Goku was about to dig into his food, but before his fork pierced the steak, he slowly looked up... and smirked with uncharacteristic mischievousness instead.

"Hey, Vegeta... you want to see who can eat the most meat?" he said, in a deeper voice than usual.

Vegeta smirked back. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Well, what else would it be?" Goku countered with an even more uncharacteristic quip. He was being unusually smug. Bardock found this amusing - like father, like son, and he couldn't be any more proud.

"Alright then, Kakarot. We'll see who can clear their plates the fastest!"

Goku and Vegeta immediately looked towards the two bystanders. Goku looked at Raditz expectantly.

"So... you gonna time?" Goku asked Raditz.

Raditz stared blankly for a few seconds. But he eventually shrugged. "...I might as well, but please don't eat so sloppily that it would prevent me from eating my own meal."

Bardock watches the exchange absentmindedly, eating his meal in peace while looking out the window at the giant tower in the middle of the city. He thought about the situation they were placed in, yet how they were currently eating like kings, as if the situation didn't matter. He thought about the families of Goku and Vegeta, and how they must be feeling right now... Bardock felt a pang of guilt and worry in his chest at the realization that he wouldn't be able to contact them anytime soon. But then he looked at Vegeta. While he currently wasn't stuffing his face anymore, having seemingly given up in the competition against Goku (surprisingly), he was staring out the same window Bardock was just a few seconds ago. Vegeta then noticed Bardock was staring at him, and turned his head to equal his gaze.

"Why are you looking at me with a thousand mile stare?" Vegeta asked in a way reminiscent of his old self.

Bardock didn't even try to hide it. "I was thinking about you and Goku's families. We're stuck in a world with no Dragon Balls, probably a whole different fucking universe. And I was imagining their reactions to us all disappearing out of the blue."

Vegeta didn't respond for a few seconds, giving Bardock a blank stare. But then he exhaled a long sigh. "You don't need to repeat the facts. I'm not exactly the happiest person at the moment because of that same realization you also came to. But they can handle anything the world throws at them, I believe."

Bardock smirked. "Heh... first person to pop into your mind was Gohan, right?"

"Not only him." Vegeta responded firmly. "But Piccolo too. Goten and Trunks, even those humans such as Krillin or Tien. Since we disappeared off the face of the earth, I imagine they must have already summoned Shenron to ask why we've departed. And it's likely they tried to wish to transport us back, but failed because it's beyond his power. Our disappearance, given a clear answer by Shenron, would likely crush our families... but it would also motivate the able-bodied fighters to all train, because who else will be able to take up the mantle of Earth's Protector?"

Bardock's brain blanked when trying to think of a response to this. Vegeta had analyzed this so deeply, yet gave such a clear answer. But he was right...

...

"...So. What do we do now?"

"Even I don't have the answer to that question, Bardock. The best we can do is simply get by. Get a bearing on our new world, and maybe protect it for as long as we can before we return home. The outlook I maintain is that while we are not on our Earth anymore, we are still on _an _Earth. And as long as we exist on an Earth, we will protect it... even if it isn't ours."

Bardock smiled. Years ago, back when he was still working with an elite squad under Frieza, he would have never imagined that the bratty Vegeta would be capable of saying something so heroic. Back then he was as egotistical as King Vegeta, always eager to show his superiority over the rest of his people. But now, he was talking in such an unsaiyanlike way, despite being the face of saiyans...

...Maybe he was leading by example. If the face of the saiyans can change, then so can the rest.

.

...

_-15 Minutes Later-_

"Done!" Goku said cheerfully, putting down his fork and knife while leaning back in his chair. That exclamation signaled the end of the fancy dinner."Whooie, i'm stuffed! We'll have to come back here someday, the food is just so godly!"

The other saiyans were also content: Raditz was staring outside the window, Bardock and Vegeta had been talking for the past 5 minutes about nothing in particular, and Goku had successfully eaten the buffet selection to _extinction_. He alone single-handedly **deleted** the meat table selection, and nearly emptied the other tables, too. The only table that still had a decent amount of food was the desert table, which Goku left untouched for unknown reasons.

...

Bardock noticed that gaze again, but this time he turned to stare her directly in the eyes.

He gave her a look that telegraphed "_MInd your own goddamn business_", and then turned back to his food and continued finishing off the last of his final dish, not caring at all about the fact that he knew she was_ still_ staring. And immediately after he had, he grabbed his duffel bag and sprang out of his chair, leaving the others behind for the moment. Bardock walked up to the front of the area, trying to look for an employee. But then, he saw a counter... but it was far different than expected. It looked like a cashier's counter, but stacked on top of it were just machines for collecting money.

'_**It's self-serve?'**_

Bardock was surprised that a self-serve, _6-star_ buffet even existed. He looked for one that could accept banknotes, and his luck was amazing enough that there was one at all. Reaching into his bag, he grabbed some money and paid for the food.

**80,000 credits.**

'_I was expecting it to be higher, but that works.'_ Bardock thought to himself, shrugging internally at the total. It was by no means small, but it was remarkably cheap for the incredible quality of the food. From behind, he could hear footsteps and turned around, seeing the other three saiyans smiling widely.

"Have you paid yet?" Raditz asked the obvious.

Bardock nodded silently in response. Though instead of replying, Raditz just walked out of the restaurant with Vegeta and Goku in tow. After making sure the machine accepted the money, the elder saiyan was quick to follow them out.

_**-Chapter 2, Act 2-**_

🎵DBZ Japanese Soundtrack - Shi o Yobu Seru Gemu🎵

After the four saiyans spent the rest of that night relaxing (or training in Vegeta's case) in a hotel, they all had felt pretty refreshed and ready for action. Bardock in particular had woken up early to watch the sun rise, but a few hours later they disembarked to do their first high-level quest, which they had put off in favor of food and exploration.

In the air, the saiyans were flying around in a group, but individually scouting for an entrance to the cave that held the dragon. They couldn't see a way to enter it, even after having flown around it at least a dozen times or something. They could sense it underneath a mountain, but couldn't at all find a way in. Eventually, Bardock's irritation got the better of him. He abruptly stopped in the air, outstretching his palm. The other three saiyans had carried on past him, but immediately turned around when they sensed him charging his Ki.

"BARDOCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Goku yelled with equal parts surprise and worry.

"MAKING AN ENTRANCE SO WE DON'T WASTE OUR DAMN TIME!" Bardock fired a simple ki blast that obliterated the entirety of the mountain. A bright flash of light was immediately followed by an intense storm of wind and rocks immediately that bombarded the saiyans, forcing them to block against the shrapnel and cover their eyes.

"_KGH!_ FATHER, WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!?

"YOU PUT TOO MUCH POWER INTO IT, BARDOCK!"

Raditz and Vegeta yelled above the loud windstorm. But shortly after that, the incredible wind finally began to die down. In addition, an enormous dust cloud had formed as a result, lingering for quite a long time before finally - but slowly - ascending into the sky. However, it did not dissipate. When they watched it slowly traveling with the wind towards Planeptune, Bardock quietly sighed. Looks like they wouldn't have any sun for the day.

Looking back down at the plateau that stood where a mountain used to be, the four saiyans flew towards it in formation. As they got closer, Bardock could see what appeared to be a hole in the middle of it... and a figure entering the hole?.

'_Damn, someone beat us to it' _Bardock cursed internally as the group approached the entrance to the cave. Touching down in front of the hole one-by-one, they looked into the hole. It didn't lead straight down, instead having a staircase that descended diagonally. Bardock entered the hole, followed by his sons and Vegetta. But it quickly became pitch black even after just a few dozen steps, and no one could see anything or even find a path of some sort.

"Someone create a ki ball for me while I scout." Bardock asked to no one in particular.

Goku quickly piped up before any of the saiyans could raise their hands. "Nah, i've got a better idea."

"A better idea?"

Bardock couldn't see it, but he imagined Goku was smirking slightly. "Just watch - oh, and turn around."

Bardock gave a blank look towards Goku's direction, but complied anyway. Bardock awkwardly moved to the side, and Goku awkwardly moved to the front of the formation. In the exceptionally dim light, Bardock could hear Vegeta and Raditz turning around with urgency, Bardock following suit. _Immediately _after the three had turned around, Bardock heard Goku's battle voice shout fiercely behind him.

"**SOLAR FLARE!"**

Even though he was turned around, a very brief but bright flash temporarily disorientated Bardock. He stumbled about for a moment, and he could see Vegeta leaning against a cave wall and Raditz kneeling down while rubbing his eyes. The elder saiyan was sure that if he was turned around, he would have been hit with more than extreme blindness... probably nausea and chronic blindness, too. _'Vegeta had once been on the wrong end of that technique, right? So how in the hell can he still see...?'_ Bardock wondered while the four saiyans slowly turned around, and Bardock was surprised to see that the cave was lit dimly, but lit nonetheless.

Goku smirked. "Heh. The Solar Flare never fails. Thanks to good 'ol Krillin, I added something to it. That light should last for a while, so let's get going before it runs out."

Bardock was genuinely curious on how the technique was modified in that way, because he was expecting his youngest to create a floating ball of Ki to follow them instead or something. But this worked too, so he wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, the entire cave system started shaking.

"Whoa, what!?" Bardock firmly planted his heels onto the ground, using some of his Ki to anchor himself, as did the others. Faintly, Bardock could hear something when he focused in; a roar.

"Hey..." Bardock glanced at the other saiyans. "...You think that thing's already mad?"

Bardock saw Goku put on his serious face. "Probably. Whatever the case, we'd better get a move on before it takes the whole cave with it!" he said with urgency.

Quickly, the others greatly hastened their pace and ran down through the cave system. Bardock didn't really care about keeping the cave intact, he just wanted to get a nice dinner and a cash prize without losing that chance. While they were running through the system, Bardock noticed blue torches were placed on the walls and illuminating the caves. While he was lost in thought wondering about why they weren't located near the entrance, he realized that they had quickly reached a big open area without him noticing. In the center was, indeed, a dragon, facing the entrance. It took a passing glance at the saiyans, but it was suddenly slashed across the face from behind with an _enormous _blade. It roared out in pain, but that attack didn't seem to be effective. In retaliation, it swung it's enormous tail in the direction of whatever attacked it. It's tail made contact with the cave wall instead, causing the entire system to shake more violently than before and causing the saiyans to stumble. At the same time it's tail made contact with the wall, a figure had jumped out of the way and skidded across the ground, digging their feet into the rocky ground somehow. Bardock was distracted by the figure instead, who was a female with white hair holding an oversized black-and-white sword, wearing some weird swimsuit... and she was panting pretty heavily, which was a sign that this may have been going on for a while. The dragon however, wasting no time, _quickly _rounded on her again, and the unknown girl seemingly couldn't react in time. Bardock was about to make a beeline for the tail heading her way, but he noticed a gust of wind blow right past him...

***BOOM***

...And it's tail was caught by Vegeta before the girl could even put up her guard, and with such force that it created a shockwave. Bardock caught a glimpse of Vegeta, holding the tail while smirking with confidence.

_-Vegeta's PoV-_

🎵Dokkan Battle - Normal Battle Theme🎵

"Hey, you overgrown lizard! You're fighting **ME **now!" Vegeta taunted the Dragon from in front of the girl. The dragon appeared to be greatly irritated by Vegeta's intervention, trying to break free of the death grapple. Releasing its tail deliberately, Vegeta circled around fast enough to create a gust of wind, giving it a death stare with a side of confident saiyan ego before it could even process what had just happened.

_**"What are you people doing here!?"**_

Vegeta turned around to look at the voice; it belonged to the girl wearing a skimpy white suit with long white that he had just saved. She appeared to be a bit worn out and desperate, but concerned for some reason.

"My identity isn't important. All you must know is that I am here to fight this dragon for my own purposes." Vegeta answered in a simple manner. He could already tell that this one was a bit different from the other humans, but it seems she had been fighting this dragon for a while. _Alone._

"Fight? You must be out of your mind!" she answered with an authoritative voice. "This area is too dangerous for civilians, so get out of here before you get seriously hurt!"

Vegeta was heavily amused; this girl thought he was a _civilian. _That couldn't be further from the truth, and he was unable to stop a smirk on his face. But the fact that she was concerned means that she was some sort of... hero? Or rather, someone who cared about the well-being of their people. Vegeta didn't really know if she was one, but what he _did_ care about was showing that even heroes need help.

'_This girl will get herself hurt with that line of thinking if she isn't aware of her shortcomings._' he thought to himself. His saiyan ego was getting him excited at the thought of showing a simple unaware human what a _saiyan_ can do, but that wasn't as important as showing this girl how important it was to know her limits.

"I'm not a civilian, and I'm sure me catching that supersized reptile's tail was proof enough." Vegeta replied, sticking his index finger to the other saiyans. "Make your way over to them. I can tell that you have made progress to topple this giant pet, but you've stretched too far past your limit."

The girl scoffs. "Who are you to know what _my _limits are? This is my fight, so do'n-"

Suddenly, the dragon swings its tail at the girl again, and she is only narrowly able to duck under its attack. Vegeta looked at her from the side with a deadly serious gaze. _"__Go seek cover, now!_ I will not let your nonsensical excuses risk your life!" he spoke with the tone of a king ordering his men, mixed with a tone of a wise teacher scolding his pupil. The combination of the gaze and his voice seemingly struck fear into the girl, because she was giving him a scared look.

He quickly spread his arms out into a power up stance, letting out a quick but fierce shout that hit everyone present with an intense gust of wind. He didn't power up much at all; this dragon was just fodder, so he wouldn't need to waste excess energy fighting such trash. And as such, his aura hadn't even manifested like it usually would. But the intended effect was that the dragon finally recognized Vegeta as a threat by roaring in response. Vegeta had enough waiting. He flew up to the creature and grabbed it's tail again.

"Oh, you poor pathetic pet. You were quite unlucky to have me as your opponent... _you'll have the mercy of a quick death_."

Vegeta spoke with a sinister voice, looking at the dragon's tail with eyes of hunger. He proceeded to mercilessly _rip it's tail clean off_. Before it could respond with another annoying roar, he quickly circled around to grab its neck, and with a single hand he chokeslammed it onto it's back, shaking the cave system again. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling, and Vegeta had to punch a few of them into dust. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Raditz saving the girl from getting crushed by a larger rock by punching it into dust. Turning his attention back to the dragon, he did not show it a _shred_ of mercy. He then began to rapidly pummel it all over its face, continuously shaking the cave. As the color slowly began to fade from its eyes, Vegeta's desire to eat this creature for dinner had all but taken him over; he wanted to end it off with a Final Impact, but that was too risky in a cave and would overcook it's body. Instead, he simply chopped off it's head, killing it instantly.

-Bardock's PoV-  
🎵(Music Stops)🎵

Bardock was concerned... Vegeta was having too much fun entertaining himself by mercilessly beating down that dragon! He had gotten so carried away, that the cave system began to fall apart due to the sheer force of the battle. Rocks all around them fell from above, and the saiyans collectively avoided or destroyed the rocks.

"Eeeeek~!"

A rock was falling straight towards the unknown girl. Time seemed to slow down for Bardock the second he saw it. But he once again felt a gust of wind from next to him, turning to see Raditz bolting straight towards the girl... or rather, the rock.

"You fool, **GET OUT OF THE WAY!**"

Instead of tackling the girl from out of the rock's way, he instead punched the rock into fine dust. Wasting no time, Raditz then grabbed the girl and rocketed over to where the saiyans stood, letting her down before she could even process what happened, which caused her to crumble to the floor. The girl froze there on the ground, not even trying to get up. Immediately, Bardock crouched down in front of her face

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked aloud with concern.

"..."

No response. Was she in shock...? Bardock raised his voice significantly. "_HEY!_ ARE YOU _ALRIGHT!?"_

The girl flinched and rapidly raised her face to look at Bardock."_W-What!? _Oh... yeah, somewhat...?"

🎵Jump Force - Lobby Theme / Umbra's Base🎵

"Looks like you got lucky. What are you doing down here without help?" Bardock asked her seriously.

"What does it look like? I was doing a quest." She responds with an attitude for some reason

"The same quest as us. How coincidental."

Just then, Vegeta flew over, content with completely dominating the giant disappointment that was that dragon. Landing on the ground and walking up towards them, he stared at her seriously. "You seem to be strong, but an opponent near your level of strength and with such durability was too risky to engage solo. Perhaps if you had assistance, you could have done this quest far easier."

"Hmph! I didn't ask for advice from you!" She turns away from Vegeta. Surprisingly, he doesn't react to this rude display with much more than just a blink of his eyes. However, Bardock furrowed his brow a bit. That was rude; Vegeta was offering some good advice, and she brushed it off rudely like that. Bardock was about to give her some choice words, but suddenly, a voice shouting from the cave entrance cut them off.

"I-**IMPOSSIBLE!** NOIRE FOUND SOME FRIENDS!?"

They turned towards the voice and spotted a kid with short, light purple hair with a look on her face that made it seem like her entire world was shattered.

"N-No! These people just saved me, that's all!" The white-haired girl responds, blushing a _deep_ shade of red.

"AND SHE _ADMITTED_ TO BEING DEFEATED!? HAVE WE BEEN JETTED OFF INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!?" The girl dramatically pretended to faint, before getting right back up. Bardock was... at a loss for words at this girl's incredibly loud personality. But she was just standing there, not even coming closer.

"HEY! Are you just gonna stand there shouting or are you gonna come closer!?" Bardock shouted back at her, wondering if she had business with this white-haired girl.

"OH! GOOD POINT, STRANGE LOOKING MAN!" realizing that she has legs, the kid walks over at a leisurely pace towards the group... Bardock wanted to comment on what she said, but this girl's mere presence was not something he was prepared to deal with, so he just sighed as she approached them.

"So, Noire... " the mystery girl smiles smugly at the white-haired girl apparently named Noire. "...How did you find some strange-looking guys like these... _Wait_... Don't tell me that you've been secretly searching for boyfriends all this time!?"

"OH MY GOD! How long do you plan to tease me!?" Noire was, understandably, appearing to reach her limit.

The kid smirked deviantly at her response, though. "Until the end of time, because your character archetype is just soooo~ fun to tease!"

.

...

Was there even a need for the saiyan group to remain here? Bardock turned towards the other 3, who thought the exact same thing it seems, because they had somehow silently slipped past her and were walking out of the cave. Bardock quietly caught up to them... And instead of running back up, they instead _flew_ back up the cave. Once they had reached the entrance and open air, Bardock spoke up. "Alright... so we defeated that dragon, but couldn't eat it because of those two being here. That's a bit irritating..." Bardock rubbed his forehead..

"Indeed. I was rather looking forward to that meal, but I would have rather left the area immediately then remain to hear that headache-inducing voice loudly ramble on." Raditz did indeed seem like he had things to do, because he was staring up at the sky. "In addition, that dragon size was immense. There was no way we could have brought it to the surface without ruining it's flesh and meat, or dirtying it by blowing a hole straight to the surface.

"Damn... that really sucks.." Goku said with audible disappointment. He cleared his throat, and continued "Alright, so what's next on our list? We go tell the lady that we killed it?"

"Yes." Vegeta replied. "And if I recall correctly, they want proof that we killed it. So I opted to grab one of it's horns to show as proof." he said, raising his right hand: in it was a big horn that was affixed to it's head. Good, at least they will get something out of this expedition.

Bardock smirked. "It looks like we're going to be eating pretty nice tonight. Who's up for-"

**"HOLD ON, BOYS!"**

From behind them, they could hear the kid's voice from the cave entrance echoing. From out of the darkness, she ran up to them, out of breath. She managed to run through the cave system to catch up to them _that fast?_ That was... impressive to say the least.

"Wait up! I wanted... to talk... to you guys‼️" the girl crouched to her legs, breathing heavily.

"What?" Bardock replied, dumbfounded.

"Say..." she spent another dozen seconds just breathing, and continued. "...You guys killed that thing, right? That was a boss-tier dragon, and even ol' Noire looked pretty battered. If I had to guess, I think she would have been in serious trouble if either you guys or I didn't show up!"

"You have a point." Vegeta replied instead of Bardock. "That girl was in over her head to fight an opponent of that caliber alone."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

Suddenly, a flash of white light emanated from the cave, blinding the saiyans. Bardock was immediately put on guard, and when his vision cleared, he saw that now standing behind Neptune was a black-haired twintail girl? And her voice was a bit similar to the white-haired girl.

"Uh, where did the white-haired girl go?"

"You're staring right at her..." the kid replied. "...though she's back to her base form."

"What?" Bardock asked, now thoroughly confused.

"You mean to tell me that you _don't_ know who I am?" the black-haired girl replied.

Vegeta spoke up before Bardock could. "Correct. It would be easier to say that we are not from this continent."

""Ah..."" The two girls seemed to understand, making a noise in comical unison. The black-haired girl spoke up, wearing a smile of pride. "In that case, allow me to introduce myself; I am Noire, goddess of Lastation! The dumb oaf next to me is Neptune, the goddess of Planeptune.

**...**

Bardock immediately felt his saiyan blood start pumping. He was face-to-face with _two_ of the CPUs? He wanted to fight them, right here and now. Though the black-haired one didn't seem to be in fighting shape, so he set his sights on the kid - Neptune - instead.

"So, uh..." Neptune looked at the carcass of the Dragon. "...Why are you guys looking at me with some pretty scary eyes...?"

Immediately, the four saiyans averted their gaze... except for Bardock. He cleared his throat. "All four of us like fighting. We are born and raised as fighters, so battles are what drives us and our lives. All four of us are thinking the same thing... we want to fight you."

"You want to fight me? Er, uh..." Neptune asked. She looked over the four saiyans, evaluating them individually. Bardock could tell that she was deciding on who she wanted to fight. Many seconds of silence passed, and her eyes darted back and forth between suitable fighters... until her eyes settled upon Goku.

"...Say, you people look pretty close to some guys from a series I watch. Alright, I'll fight you, weird spikey hair guy with orange clothing!"

Goku's face was blank for a few seconds, but a wide smirk appeared on his face. Damn, Bardock wanted this fight, but he was fine with letting Goku be the one to fight her. Goku looked her square in the eyes. "Sure. But first, let's find an open field first."

"Okey dokey!" Neptune replied. From next to Neptune, though, Noire began to walk off. Neptune looked over her shoulder. "Wait Noire, where are you going?!"

"I have things to do! Unlike you, I actually care about running my nation!" she barked back. "You can fight these guys if you want to, but I need to leave to resolve some issues I had to postpone."

"Eh..." Neptune briefly seemed a bit disappointed, but that was quickly replaced with a cheery attitude. "Okay! See you some other time, Noire!"

A bright light flashed in the distance, and the four saiyans could see this time that Noire had transformed again. Noire took off into the air, flying away at a decently fast speed.

.

..

...

🎵Dragon Ball GT US Soundtrack: Recap (Version 2)🎵

-Goku's PoV-

All four saiyans began floating up into the air, which seemed to catch Neptune off guard. "Wait guys, I can't fly in my current form! Let me transform first!" she said desperately.

Goku looked down at her. He took a closer look at her.

...

"Wait. Don't transform." he requested with a serious voice, descending back to the ground. "I wanna fight you in your base form."

Neptune looked at him with confusion. "Ehh...? But wouldn't the fight be more fun if I were to fight you when I'm at my strongest?"

"That's true." Goku admitted. "But we're not fighting seriously, right? We don't need to go all out from the start."

Neptune appeared lost in thought for a few moments. "Hmm... you've got a point. Alrighty then, base form it is!"

Suddenly, a sword materialized in front of Neptune. She grabbed it from the air, unsheathing it. Goku immediately smirked, feeling his saiyan blood pumping. This girl wasn't anywhere near his max power, being only somewhat as strong as his base form. But her potential wasn't anything to scoff at either.

"Alright... **ready for me?**"

"I was _born_ ready! Let's get the party started!"

* * *

"_The eccentric girl known as Neptune has been challenged to a fight by Goku, and the battle hungry saiyan is all too eager to get down to business with this unique person. With the saiyans watching from the sky as the clash is sure to begin, Bardock watches with keen interest at what this girl can do. Will Goku be able to beat this so-called 'goddess', or will it be a fight too early to have? Find out next time... on Dragondimension Neptunia Z!_

This ends Chapter 2 Re;vamp. As I said above, _there is no concrete release date or release window for Chapter 3. _At minimum, it will be a month. And throughout the coming period of time, I will be taking my time with this story to make it meet both my new standards and the vision I have for it. 'Till then, everyone.


End file.
